Stop Pretending
by yaaan93
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou kiss, she's heartbroken and is going back to her time. Will Inuyasha be able to reach her in time, before another guy gets her? Or will something else occur? InuKag SanMir
1. Heartbroken

Dranzy: Ok, so I deleted my other story cuz there was a "flaming" spree going on..... so I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
'...' denotes thinking.  
  
... denotes action.

It was a normal day in the Sengoku era. Kagome walked through the forest searching for some medical herbs. She suddenly stopped when she heard some whispering.  
  
_'I wonder who that is.....'_ she asked herself.  
  
"She went behind the nearest tree and took a peek at who was speaking (whispering.)  
  
"Inuyasha, won't you go down to hell with me?"  
  
"Kikyou, why are you asking me this type of question?"  
  
"Because Inuyasha, remember when I was alive? We were together and nothing could stop out happiness, remember when we first met?"  
  
"Hai, how could I forget that?"  
  
Kagome listened carefully.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kikyou was sitting on a hill, the wind blowing her hair. It was such a peaceful day. Nothing to do except checking the Shikon no Tama everyday. A 17 year old hanyou was perched upon a Sakura tree spying on the young (not to mention ugly) miko. Kikyou sensed him and she turned around to see her "admirer."  
  
"Oh, konnichiwa." she smiled."  
  
"Feh." he replied. She giggled.  
  
"Watashi wa Kikyou desu." she introduced herself.  
  
"Hn. Boku Inuyasha."  
  
And so the weeks went by and Inuyasha and Kikyou got to know each other. Their relationship ripened and soon love was formed (A/N: Ha, you do know that I hate writing these lovey-duvey scenes between Inuyasha and Kikyou, ne?)  
  
Until that day that faith turned its back on them.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Aishiteru, Inuyasha." Kikyou said.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kikyou." he replied.  
  
Kikyou tip-toed nearer and nearer to Inuyasha's face. When he realized this he held her in a tight embrace. They kissed each other passionately (gags X.X) until Inuyasha broke free. Kagome started to tear up.  
  
_'How could Inuyasha do this to me?'_ she wondered.  
  
"Kikyou I really shouldn't be doing this..." Inuyasha said worriedly.  
  
"Inuyasha. You said that you _**DID **_love me, ne?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, demo--"  
  
"Don't say anything." she interrupted.  
  
"Kikyou, I promised to protect you and only you.  
  
"Aww! Arigatou Inuyasha."  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
Kagome couldn't take anymore of this. She ran back out of the forest to the others, heartbroken. Inuyasha sensed Kagome and ran her way.  
  
"INUYASHA?!?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kikyou screamed.  
  
"UM....NOTHING, I NEED TO GO BACK." He yelled.  
  
"Grr... fine. Go." she mumbled.  
  
"GOMEN NASAI GOZAIMASU KIKYOU! I'LL BE BACK!"  
  
Kikyou walked away frustrated.  
  
_'I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't mean for you to see that...'_ Inuyasha thought.

**By. Dranzy**

Did you like it, hate it... well I know that you want to flame me so go ahead. But not that harsh, k? Please Review! 


	2. Gone

Dranzy: I will put translations up after every word, I promise. Is school over in America? I think it is, your so lucky if you live there!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this manga/anime.

* * *

Kagome reached the others with big red puffy eyes from crying.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what happened?" asked Sango.   
  
"Yeah, Kagome. What happened?" said Shippou.  
  
"I-Inuyasha k-issed K-K-Kikyou, I-I saw......" she stuttered.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama.... don't worry. Maybe Kikyou said that she would leave him alone forever if she could kiss Inuyasha one more time." said Miroku thoughtfully.  
  
"Iie Miroku. I saw the whole thing trust me I was there, hiding behind a tree." Kagome said.  
  
"Hontou (really)?" they all asked.  
  
"Hai ."  
  
"Tell us Kagome, what happened." asked Shippou."  
  
"Well, ok.  
  
After Kagome told them the story, Inuyasha came back and the others had some questions for him.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. Where were you?" asked Miroku.   
  
"Er... I was just, um..... taking a walk." he stuttered.  
  
"Oh really?" said Sango raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome told you hasn't she." Inuyasha said while sighing.  
  
Kagome was surprised that he knew what happened.  
  
"Inuyasha, you knew I was there all along?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, gomen (sorry).  
  
"Hn, well if you knew I was there. Then tell me... WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS KIKYOU?!?!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Well I don't know really."  
  
"You don't know? Then..... I'm leaving! Sayounara (good-bye) my tomodachi's (friends)."  
  
"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Home, Shippou-chan. Home." she replied.  
  
"But Kagome-chan. This is your home!!" Sango cried trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"I now know that I'm not needed here anymore. Since Inuyasha loves Kikyou more then me (A/N: gasps Did she say what I thought she said??)   
  
"Kagome what did you m--" he said.  
  
"Bye-bye." she cut in, and with that she left the others, headed towards the well.  
  
"KAGOME, MATTE (wait)!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
He tried to run after her but the others held him back.  
  
"It's no use Inuyasha." Miroku said.  
  
"Just let her be..." muttered Sango.  
  
"Fine... whatever. But she'll be back sooner or later." Inuyasha stated simply.  
  
He broke free of their grasps and disappeared into the forest.

**_Owari_**

* * *

Sorry this was so short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer! Please review. 


	3. Home

Dranzy: I just wanted to let you guys know that x-Rikku-x (rikku-sama) has "claimed" Chichiri and Tasuki fomr Fushigi Yuugi, which I do not own.

Thanks to:

Ceaseless Cloudy Days - Thank you so much for your reviews!

iyqt - Your right! Inuyasha can't have both of them!!

Evelyn Kaiba - Well, I've translated some words in the 2nd chapter...

Pinayazngrl - I'm glad you like my story!

Arline - Thanks! I'll be sure to update faster!

Jammies2000 - Here it is!

Eddie4 - He wasn't that much of a jerk, was he? O.O

Jessie - Hehe, eventually their relationship will be mended. .

Savvy - It is? Thanks!

Naotas Lover - Thanks for your comment!

KagInu=Love - Thanks for your review, and here's the 3rd chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

As Kagome walked through the forest, the recent events played through her head like a video played over and over again. She finally reached the well and then she jumped in. 

'Why did he do this to me?' she thought. Gravity seemed to be pulling her through, a blue surrounded her. It seemed to be getting brighter and brighter until it suddenly stopped to a jolt.

(A/N: Note how I'm describing the well, how Kagome travels back from time to time.)

She stepped out and examined her surroundings.

'Wow, everythings seemed to change ever since I've left home.' she thought.

"KAGOME NEE-CHAN (sister)!!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. It was none other then Souta.

"Souta! Where are okaa-san (mother) ojii-san (grandpa)?" she asked.

"They went to get some groceries, but I know they'll be glad to know that you came back. Speaking of back.... why are you here anyways? Did you leave Inuyasha? Are you finished you journey for the Shikon no Kakara's (Shikon shards)??? Tell me nee-chan!! Onegai (please)?!?!

"Well, we had a fight, sorta.

"NANI (what)!!!??? But the way you two act towards each other!! The way you acted like you hated each other!! Why would you leave him if you fight all the time?!" he exclaimed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Souta, how do you know so much about stuff like this?" asked Kagome.

"Um....er.... a book?" a wave of red spreaded across his face.

"Riiiight...."

"Er.... look at the time, I gotta go!" and with that Souta dashed off. Leaving a confused Kagome behind.

"Okay, that was really.... odd." Kagome walked into the shrine.

While sliding the door open, she took of her shoes, went upstairs and got changed. She then flopped herself onto the bed and thought for a moment.

'It's going to be strange not having to search for the Kakaras (shards).... and even more stranger not having **_HIM_** around. ARRG! I've_ GOT_ to stop thinking about him!! The past is the past and I can't change it!!'

She threw her pink pillow across the room and it hit the wall with a slight _-plop-_ sound.

Kagome sighed and decided to take a shower. Hopefully it would clear her mind a bit. Maybe for a while.

When she was done she went downstairs to find her mom and grandpa staring at her, in pure shock.

"Kagome, what are you doing home?" her mother asked.

"What about that Shikon no Tama journey?" asked "ole" faithful grandpa.

"We got into a fight." Kagome stated simply.

"Oh." was all her mother could say.

"Well, Kagome dear, could you please help me make dinner?" she added.

"Hai (yes)." she answered.

"Good."

So with few chopping, boiling, seasoning, and steaming, dinner was made.

"_MMMM!_ That smells good!" said Souta.

"And where did you come from, Souta?" asked okaa-san.

"At Satoru's house. Visting, ya know."

"Oh, I see, well get ready for dinner!"

"HAI!"

After dinner was eaten, dishes were washed and PJs were worn, everybody settled down for another day.

'Everything will be better tomorrow...' Kagome told herself. She went into a state of drowsiness and soon she fell asleep.

**Owari**

* * *

Dranzy: Gomen! I think I sounded WAY to child-story like..... it's 12:31 AM and I'm bored, so I decided to finish this chapter. So, please review, don't make flames to harsh!! 


	4. Your On

Disclaimer: I DO Not own Inuyasha or anything else in this fic.... except the idea of the story, heh-heh.  
  
"..." denotes speech.  
  
'...' denotes thinking  
  
Thanks to:  
  
remix-69er- Ya, he _did_ screw up, didn't he?

* * *

The sun rose that morning, it shone over Kagome's face causing her to flutter open her eyelids.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock. The time read 7:35.  
  
_'Wow, I'm up early.'_ she thought.  
  
She got out of bed, walked into the washroom, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair got changed, grabbed her backpack and went downstairs.  
  
Kagome made herself some cereal and sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome dear." Mrs.Higurashi walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Your up early."  
  
"Yea, it was just tough luck I guess..." Kagome replied.  
  
After that, Souta walked into the room, then grandpa.  
  
"Good morning Souta, oji-san (grandpa)." Kagome greeted them.  
  
Souta yawned, stretched and grabbed the cereal box.  
  
"Yo." he replied sleepily.  
  
Kagome looked up at the clock just as she finished her breakfast. The time was 7:45.  
  
"Whad'you know? I'm leaving now, sayounara (bye)!!" said Kagome.  
  
She got up, grabbed her backpack,kissed the others goodbye and ran out the door.  
  
As she was walking to school her friends saw her and ran to her side.  
  
"How's your Malaria?" asked Eri.  
  
"And your Thyroid?" asked Yuka.  
  
Kagome was confused, apparently her gramps had told MORE lies about the "dieseases" she was suffering from.  
  
"Oh ya. I'm fine!! I'm getting tired less and fevers are occuring less often!!" Kagome lied.  
  
"So, Kagome. D'you know that Houjo(A/N: I thought that you'd like to know that I HATE, L-O-A-T-H-E Houjo!! Hehe...) is waiting for a chance to hit on you! Oh look! There he comes!!" said Ayumi.  
  
The 4 girls turned around. Houjo, who had seen Kagome; was running towards them.  
  
"Hey Kagome!! It seems like your doing good. Do'you feel any better?" he asked.  
  
"Um. Ya! I feel LOADS better. Heh-heh."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Say, would you like to go anywhere this Saturday. You know..... to the movies or something." he said while trying to hide a blush.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean like a date?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorta.... SO! Whadd'ya say?"  
  
"Fine, I have nothing else to do anyways." she agreed.  
  
_'It's not like I have anything else to do anyways, searching for the kakaras (shards) is just a thing of the past.'_ she thought to herself.  
  
"Great! C'mon, let's all get to school. We're gonna be late." Houjo said.  
  
So the 5 walked to the school (What's it called?), entered their room and sat down.   
  
The teacher Tsuki-san(Mr.Tsuki) entered the room and picked up a piece of chalk.  
  
On the board he wrote:  
  
Today's lesson  
  
"Ok class." he started.  
  
"Today's subject is history. Please turn to page 349 in your textbook.  
  
The students groaned as they turned to the requested page.  
  
"Oda Nobunaga was a -------------------------------------" he began.  
  
Kagome was to busy thinking to listen.  
  
'_Why can't I stop thinking about the Sengoku Jidai _(Feudal Era)_?'_ she thought.  
  
_'The past is the past and I can't change it. I have to stop thinking about the others.... but there's A LOT I miss. Like Sango, she was like the nee-san_(older sister) _I never had, and Shippou, he was like a son to me, Miroku was like an otouto_(older brother) _and Inuyasha was; well... different from the_ _rest.'_  
  
_'I wish I could see the-'  
_  
A voice interuptted her thoughts.  
  
"Miss.Higurashi!! Please answer my question!!" Tsuki-san shouted.  
  
"Oh, gomen(sorry) Tsuki-san!! What was the question again?" she asked.  
  
"The question was, what religion was Nobunaga fascinated by?" he sighed.  
  
"Um.... that would be....."   
  
"The Catholic religion?" she asked.  
  
"Correct."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. 1 lucky guess wouldn't have been enough to get her through highschool.  
  
The bell rang and they were dismissed.  
  
Kagome walked home alone. When she reached her house she decided to choose out the outfit she would where for her date.  
  
"Maybe-- no."  
  
"I THINK!! Nah..."  
  
"I'm pretty sure-- grr."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
After minutes, or hours of searching for the articals of clothing, Kagome was finally satisfied.  
  
"Ah! Perfect." she praised herself.  
  
She had chosen a T-Shirt that had the word _**"MAGIC"**_ on them. With that she chose a pink skirt. To top that off, she wore shiny black dress shoes with knee-lengthed socks. Sort of like soccer socks. -sweatdrop-  
  
She put them on some hooks for that Saturday.  
  
Kagome layed down on her bed and took a little nap. For the next couple of days up till Saturday, Kagome went to school and came home again.  
  
Finally Saturday came and Kagome got ready for her date.......  
  
**_Owari_**  
  
Dranzy: ..... I think I'm gonna leave it at that point. I know!!! This chapter was less...... interesting then the others. But please don't flame me!! You could if you want but not to harsh please!!


	5. Date

Hiya! Here's chapter 5 of the fic. And to my readers... much more will happen in the story. So in a way I'm rushing through the story and in a way I am... hehe -sweatdrops-  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Pinayazngurl- Thanks for all of the reviews!!  
  
IWorshipInuSesshyMalfoyLebeau- Ok, I'll try to work on the areas that you pointed out.  
  
AngelofLight- Thanks A LOT for the review!  
  
Jammies2000- Thanks for the review!!_ I_ guess Kagome is trying to move on!!  
  
Sara- OK..........??? -.-''   
  
Poe's Heir- Well it's sorta like a habit that I write like this.... Just to let you know, I WANT to mix some Japanese into my fic, so........ whatever..... ZzZzZzZzZ...... -snores-  
  
Words in italics mean thoughts or parts of a movie and songs.  
  
Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha or anything else.

* * *

The doorbell rang. From where she was Kagome could hear her grandpa talking to someone who sounded like Houjo (In my mind I was thinking "Houjo Baggins")  
  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up (sorta) Kagome." Houjo said.  
  
"For what?" asked her grandpa.  
  
"Our date,"  
  
"Your date, eh?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, hold on.... KAGOME!!! A NICE GENTLEMAN IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP FOR YOUR LITTLE DATE!!! (Way to state the obvious, huh?)  
  
_'Gee, oji-san. No need to shout.'_ thought Kagome.  
  
"I'M COMING!!!" she shouted. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs.  
  
"Hi,Houjo-kun!" she greeted.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. You ready for our date?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. Ja Ne (see ya later) oji-san (grandpa)!!" said Kagome as she and Houjo went out of the door.  
  
They left the Higurashi Shrine and headed for the movie theatres.  
  
"So Kagome. What movie do'you wanna see?" asked Houjo.  
  
"I dunno, how about...." Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
" 'Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban?' " she asked.  
  
"Nah, I find it boring." Houjo responded.  
  
Kagome nudged him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't tell me that your afraid of the witches and wizards are you? Houjo-kun? Chris Rankin isn't THAT ugly, is he?"  
  
"Nani (what)? -twitch-"  
  
"Nevermind...." mumbled Kagome.  
  
"I know! Let's watch 'My Left Eye Sees Ghost'!! It's all we would want in a movie. Comedy, romance and such & such." insisted Houjo.  
  
"Fine then, let's go!"   
  
So the 2 headed for the movie theatres. Kagome bought some popcorn and a drink, while Houjo just bought a candybar and pop. They entered the doorway to the movie and sat in the middle-row of the theatre. The big screen was advertising some food, then the screen went blank. A green background appeared and in white letters it read 'My Left Eye Sees Ghosts' in both Chinese and Japanese (Originally it was Chinese and English but since their in Japan...) The movie started and a tombstone was seen. It read "Daniel 19??-1999.  
  
"What happened, Houjo-kun?" whispered Kagome to Houjo.  
  
"I dunno, I never saw this movie. But I heard it was good.  
  
_'She is not my niece! There she is!' said a woman as she pointed to a young lady with her hair dyed auburn.   
  
Everyone stared at the niece. She was standing alone, holding her suitcase.  
  
Later on the niece was seen holding a cigarette.  
  
'I'm May Ho.' she introduced her self.  
_  
- Later on -  
  
"So why did her husband die?" asked Houjo.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
- 1 Hour later -  
  
(I'm gonna translated this from Cantonese since I don't remember what she really said)  
  
_'Husband!! This is your wife!! I don't love you anymore!! I only wanted you for your money!!! They say seven days isn't love, SO I DON'T LOVE YOU!!'  
  
'He says he doesn't believe you. He knows that you love him.'  
_  
- Later -  
  
_-May watches Ken cross the Twilight Junction (that's a weird name...) and she starts crying.  
  
_- After the movie -  
  
"That -sniff- was... SO SAD!!" sobbed Kagome.  
  
"Hehe.... it wasn't THAT sad, was it?  
  
"Yeah it was!!"  
  
"Ok....."  
  
"So.... do you want to go somewhere for lunch?  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagome and Houjo walked out of the theatres to the nearest restaurant.  
  
As they entered a lady came up to them (she looked no younger than 17) and said:  
  
"My! What a cute couple you two make!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hehe." Houjo and Kagome both unisoned, sweatdropping.  
  
She seated them and took there order.  
  
The song 'Confessions Part II' by 'Usher' started to play.  
  
_'Watch this...'_  
  
_'These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all (all)  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions.'_  
  
"Um, Kagome." Houjo began. "How do you like our little date so far?"   
  
"Oh, well, it was nice. I had a lot of fun today." she responded.  
  
"Haha. Well it's nice to know that."  
  
"Ya. So how do _you_ like it?" she asked.  
  
"I liked it. To tell you the truth Kagome, you were one of the first girls that I ever went out with." he said truthfully.  
  
"Oh really now?" Kagome answered. She started to blush like mad.  
  
"Ya."  
  
The lady came back with their orders.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much) ... er-..." Houjo looked at her name tag. "Mizuki" he completed.  
  
"Dou-itashimashite!" she answered, grinning at Houjo like there was no tomorrow, (Hehe! I love that saying!!) and blushing at him.  
  
Kagome took notice of this and nudged him.  
  
"Nani (what)?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." replied Kagome simply while winking at him.  
  
_'Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship_  
  
She took a bite out of her lunch, which was a hamburger and a glass of water.  
  
_'These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions'  
_  
When the girl left Kagome whispered to Houjo:  
  
"Houjo-kun, I think that Mizuki-chan has got a thing for you." she giggled.  
  
"Nah, how do you know?"  
  
"Well, for starters." Kagome started. "She was grinning at you. And with that she was blushing.  
  
"Maybe that's because I said her name. People rarely call servers by their real names.  
  
"True that, but..... oh well." she gave in.  
  
Houjo smiled.  
  
_'Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said "one second baby please hear me" '_  
  
"Where do you want to go after this, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know... how 'bout the mall?"   
  
"Fine."  
  
"You know Houjo-kun, not many guys like going to the mall with girls since they seem to get dragged to store after store after store." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really now? Then I'll just go along with it." he chuckled.  
  
_'These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions'_  
  
_'This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please'  
_  
"Excuse me!" cried Kagome to a waiter passing by. "May we please have our bill now?"  
  
"Why certainly, hold on..." he left to get the bill.  
  
Kagome reached out to grab her purse but Houjo stopped her.  
  
"I'll pay, Kagome."  
  
"No it's ok, Houjo-kun."  
  
"No, it's on _**ME**_, I'm the gentleman here and I think that _I_ should pay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The man came back and Houjo payed him. He got his change and he left him a tip. As they were leaving the last bit of the song played.  
  
_'These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions_

_Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions'_  
  
The song then ended. They headed out towards the mall called 'Pacific Mall' (I love that mall! They sell all sorts of stuff like anime merchandise! They also have a trading card store where you can buy cards and duel and stuff. I once saw a nearly bald man there... O.O") There they bought some icecream and they sat down to enjoy there treat.  
  
"How do you like your icecream, Kagome?" asked Houjo.  
  
"It's good!" said Kagome.  
  
At then a girl that looked the same age as Kagome ran past them with her hands covering her face. Kagome could hear her muttering something like:  
  
"He dumped me!! I thought that our relationship could last forever! Zutto (forever), zutto, zutto......."  
  
Kagome dropped her icecream.  
  
_'Poor girl, I sorta know how she feels.'_ Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?!" asked Houjo with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Iie (no), I'm fine, Houjo-kun.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai (yes)."  
  
"OK."

_**-Owari-**_

Dranzy: And that's the end of the chappy. The date isn't finished yet, I still have more about it in mind. Oh and one more thing..... If you like Harry Potter and you like the pairing Cho and Cedric, then I highly recommend this fic. It's called The One That Touched My Heart by Lilac Proudmoore. It's a really touching fic and I think you'll like it. 


	6. Date Part II and The Dream

__  
  
Dranzy: Here you go, chappy 6 of 'Stop Pretending'. I realized that some reviewers are starting to ask about the Japanese words that I use in my fic. Well the reason I use some of the (Japanese) words in my story is because that I want to add something to my fic. And not to make it just plain English. I'm sorry if it bothers some of you but I hope that you'll deal with it, in my next fic I'll make it ALL English to make everyone happy. That's all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Rikki-sama- Thanks a lot for your review.  
FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly- Hehe, I'm glad you like my fic!  
SessyLover- I'm really sorry that the japanese I add in annoys you! But I'm happy to know that you like my fic!  
Kasatka- Hehe! Well I updated!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and such & such.

* * *

Kagome was still dazed about the girl and the word 'zutto'. She pitied her so.  
  
"Hello? Kagome? Are you there? Are you still in this era?" asked Houjo, knocking on Kagomes head.  
  
'_Yea, I'm still in this era, it's not like I'm in the Sengoku period anymore...'_ thought Kagome. Not feeling any pain (from Houjo hitting her) but she did have a slight headache when she snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Kagome, daijoubu ka (are you alright)?" questioned Houjo.  
  
"Daijoubu (I'm alright/are you alright), Houjo-kun."  
  
"Good," He sighed. "So where do you wanna go now?"  
  
"I dunno. But I _could _use a couple of good outfits..." she said.  
  
"... Okay, fine. Let's go... on second thought, I need to by a new pair of shoes." mentioned Houjo.  
  
"Sure, why not? Which store are you going to?" she asked.  
  
"How about... Ali Baba Shoe Store?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
_'If you like the kind of shoes that copy brandnames like Phat Farms or something... none the less it has a queer name...'_ Kagome added to herself.  
  
So Kagome headed towards the clothing store entitled 'Le Chateau' while Houjo entered Ali Baba (funny name!! XD)  
  
- Later On -  
  
Kagome looked through the pile of clothes that she made to find some what she really would buy. She tried on a blue t-shirt and a pair of denim pants, she tried on a lavender three-quarter sleeved shirt and a skirt with beads embedded on them. Last of all she bought a matching set of clothing that was black and had the word 'Innocence' emblazoned on them. She decided that she liked them so she purchased the clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, Houjo had bought a pair of tennis shoes... & nothing else.  
  
The 2 had finished shopping at the same time and they then settled of to another store. The store was called 'J-POP, J-ROCK & MORE!!' Kagome scanned the shelves carefully until she found a CD by Utada Hikaru called 'Distance' , she also bought a CD from V6 for Souta whom she knew liked the band. When they were done they left the store.  
  
"Do'you wanna go home, Kagome? It's been about 3 or 4 hours (maybe some dates last longer than that) and I think that we should be headed back to our houses." suggested Houjo.  
  
"Ok." agreed Kagome.  
  
"Sayounara, Kagome!" Houjo waved.  
  
"Sayounara, Houjo-kun!!" Kagome smiled.  
  
She went back to the shrine to find out that there was a pair of dress shoes that she knew Souta would never wear.  
  
"I'm home!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Oh, hi dear." greeted her mother.  
  
"Have a nice date?" asked her oji-san (grandpa)  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she repiled. "Who's here?" she asked.  
  
"Souta's little friend." said her mother.  
  
_"You know that you're reeeeeally funny, Souta-chan?" said a voice.  
  
"Oh, r-really?" asked Souta.  
  
"Yea."  
_  
Judging by the voice Kagome could tell that it was Souta's 'girlfriend' Hitomi. She entered the room.  
  
"Konnichiwa Souta, Hitomi-chan." she greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa." they both unisoned.  
  
"I got this for you Souta." Kagome handed him the V6 CD.  
  
"Ooh! Arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much) nee-san (big sister)!!" thanked Souta.  
  
"That's cool! Can we listen to it Souta-chan? Onegai (please)?" pleaded Hitomi.  
  
"Ok." Souta knew that Hitomi was OBSESSED with V6. Her room was full of merchandise from them. He popped the cd into the MP3 player and the song 'Change The World' began to play.  
  
_'I want to change the world.  
Kaze wo kakenukete  
Nanimo osorezu ni  
Ima yuuki to  
Egao no Kakera daite  
Change my mind  
Jounetsu tayasazu ni  
Takanaru mirai e  
Te wo nobaseba  
Kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's Wonderland'  
_  
"Hm... catchy." said Kagome as she walked out of the room and went upstairs.  
  
Kagome opened her drawer and took out a box that said 'Memories' . She opened it and she found a photo album in it. She flipped it open and saw a picture of her, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, their hands were around each others shoulders and all 4 of them were grinning there heads off.  
  
_'We look so peaceful back then. Nothing seemed to trouble us. They didn't have to worry about my so called "dieseases" and I didn't have to worry of my homework, education and finding the kakaras _(shards)_."_ she thought. She pulled out the picture out of the pocket and flipped it over. The date was printed on it. It read May.5/96.  
  
_'One year before I turned 15. One year before I met **him**."  
_  
- Meanwhile... -  
  
"**_INUYASHA!!!_**" yelled Shippou.  
  
"WHHHHHHHAT?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
The past couple of days Sango, Miroku and Shippou have been begging Inuyasha to go to the present to convince Kagome to come back. Shippou offered to turn into a woman and do "something" to him if Inuyasha gave in and went to the present... but Inuyasha just gave him a disgusted look, Sango offered to give Inuyasha free Youkai (demon) extermination lessons... but Inuyasha said he didn't need them, Miroku said he'd take Inuyasha to 'a place' where he would enjoy what he'd see... but Inuyasha said no and Sango chased Miroku around.  
  
"**_INUYASHA!!!_** **WOULD YOU PLEEEEASE GO AND SEE KAGOME?!?!**" roared Shippou.  
  
"Iie (no)!!! Why would I wanna go see her?!" he asked.  
  
_'Besides... even if I did confront Kagome... I know she'd hate me for life... after what she saw... I can't stand seeing her cry. Nonetheless sad.'_ Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Because, it's really obvious that you like her." said Sango.  
  
"Yep." nodded Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha flushed.  
  
"W-what do'you m-mean?" he questioned.  
  
"We- nevermind... you'd never understand anyways." Shippou shook his head.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Inuyasha huffed, crossed his arms and marched off into the forest.  
  
"He'll never learn..." Miroku said.  
  
- Somewhere off in the forest -  
  
Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree until he found a shady spot under a big Sakura (cherry blossom) tree. He layed down on the thickest branch and took a little nap.  
  
_**- Dream -**_  
  
"_SHINI (die) INUYASHA!!" shouted Kikyou. She let go of the string and struck Inuyasha to the tree. The scenery went pitch black and then he saw Kagome reaching out to him. All he can hear her say was  
  
"Inuyasha! I miss you... but I've got a deep, dark secret to tell you...." She twirled around and she turned into a man wearing a lacy bra, wearing boxers and all he/she could say was  
  
"I left my boxers in the Asian border."  
  
All Inuyasha could say was  
  
"Huh?"  
_  
_- **End Dream** -_  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the tree.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?!?! That couldn't have been Kagome... it was probably Kikyou... yeah! That's it! That was Kikyou!!" he said simply to himself.  
  
Not noticing where he was going. He ended up infront of the well.  
  
'That's the place where me and Kagome both met.' Inuyasha thought. He decided to return to the place where they were staying.  
  
- In The Present -  
  
Kagome continued to look through her photo album. When she was finished she put it back and pulled out a piece of paper that was taped onto the box. It was a picture that Shippou drew for Kagome. It was a picture of Kouga running away from Inuyasha, Inuyasha trying to chase him, and Kagome trying to block his way. Kagome smiled and stuck it back into the box. She put the lid on the box and put it back.  
  
_'Maybe I should go back to the past...'_ she thought.  
  
_'Or maybe not... I'll see.'_  
  
**_Owari_**  
  
Dranzy: Here's the end of chapter 6. I know that the whole "dream" part about the boxers was really stupid, but that was actually a dream of mine and it wasn't about Inuyasha. It was actually about the soap opera "The Young & The Restless" but it was actually the Canadian border, not the Asian one. 


	7. I'm Back

Dranzy: ?? Was the highest number of reviews that I ever got!! You guys like me! You really, really like me!! Aww!! Just kidding!! Hehe...

Thanks to:

Pinayazngrl- :) I'm glad that you liked that joke I added into fic. Thanks for all you reviews!!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha & such & such...

'_I think that I **should** go back to the past...' _Kagome thought.

'_Maybe I'll get a souvenir or something... ok, that's that. I'm going back to the Feudal Era, but only for a visit.'_

Kagome opened her closet and took out her backpack. In it she put in a camera and her homework. She walked out the door and went downstairs.

"I'll be leaving the present for a while!!" she yelled.

"Why? I thought that you'd stay here for good?!" asked her mom.

"Don't worry okaasan (mom), it'll just be a little visit!!"

"Ok... but come back when it gets dark there!!"

She slid open the door and walked over to the mini shrine that connected the past to the present. She jumped down the well and when she got to the other side she climbed up. Kagome examined her surroundings, she breathed in then breathed out. She loved how the feudal era smelled. She walked off to find the others. But before she could do so she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Kagome!"

She turned around to see a wolf demon... she knew him.

"K-Kouga-kun?" she asked.

"Hai, it's me, the one and only." he said puffing up his chest, Kagome just sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here, Kouga-kun?"

"I heard that you left because of Inukkoro (doggy). So I was taking a little walk in the forest until I smelt your scent."

"Oh, really? Say, Kouga-kun, can I take a picture of you?

"Nani? How do you _take_ a picture?"

"It's pretty simple, in my time there are these devices called cameras, you use them to take pictures."

"De-vi-ces? Came-rays? I'm getting confused." said Kouga cluelessly.

"Oh... Kouga-kun... can you just stand beside the well?

"Huh? What for?"

"Just do it, please?"

"Fine."

Kouga walked over to the well and Kagome took out her camera.

"Smile for me! Kouga-kun!" Kagome said.

"Kay." Kouga smiled.

Kagome pressed the button and a flash of light appeared out of no where. Kouga blinked, then he stumbled a little and then he fell onto the floor.

"Toooo muuuuch liiiiight..." he said.

'_Poor Kouga-kun...' _thought Kagome as she rushed over to his side.

"Daijoubu ka (are you alright), Kouga-kun?" she asked.

"Daijoubu..."

"Good."

Kagome lifted Kouga up a little and placed him against the well.

'_Now's my chance...' _thought Kouga. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a hug.

Kagome tried to pull away but Kouga was to strong for her.

"Please, don't let go, Kagome." he whispered.

"Kouga-kun..." she mumbled.

She once again tried to pull away but resisted when she realized that he wouldn't let her go. She hugged him back.

"Let go of me Kouga-kun, please?" she asked but he wouldn't let her go.

'_I can't do this...' _she thought.

"Please let go of me Kouga-kun!! I-I l-love Inuyasha."

Kagome could hear Kouga mutter

"I knew it."

"Please Kagome, just let me cherish this moment, it's my first moment with you and yet it's my last..."

For a few more moments he held her in an embrace. He then let go, kissed her on the lips and got up.

"I love you, I always had..." he said then walked away.

"I'm sorry, Kouga-kun!!" she cried.

After the incounter with Kouga, Kagome felt bad for him, but she moved on into the forest. She tried searching for the others.

"SHIPPOU-CHAN! SANGO-CHAN! MIROKU-SAMA! INUYASHA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled.

No answer.

She decided to search further on for them.

'_Maybe if I'm quiet I'll here something...' _

And yet she didn't hear anything.

- 5 mins. later -

A round, large pink ball came flying into the air and hit the ground right infront of Kagome.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What is this?" she poked the pink thingy.

"Itai (ouch)..." it said rubbing it's head.

"Shippou-chan?" she asked it.

"KAGOME!!" it/he shouted, it made a -pop- noice and transformed into Shippou. He jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!!! Why didn't you come back to us??" he questioned.

"I dunno.... gomen (sorry) Shippou-chan," she said. "How is everybody?"

"Well, Inuyasha doesn't seem to worry about you at all..." he said as-a-matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"And Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?" she questioned.

"Them... their doing fine."

"That's good to hear."

Kagome then paused for a moment.

"Can you tell me where the others are?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, they're in Taichi Village..."

"Ok, 'cause I wanna go there."

"In that case- follow me!" he cried.

"Hai (yes)!"

Shippou took Kagome to Taichi Village, they went into the inn that the others were staying in. They both looked through the window. Apparently, Sango was glaring daggers at Miroku who was putting his womanizing skills to work.

"Oh, Miroku-sama! Can I bear your child?" giggled one girl.

"Houshi-sama! _I'll _bear your child!" cooed another.

"**_WE LOVE YOU MIROKU-SAMA!! WE'LL BEAR YOUR CHILD!!" _**they screamed/roared.

Then a fight started.

"I_'LL _BEAR HIS CHILD" screamed one.

"No! _I_ will!!" said another.

And soon there were a bunch of girls trying to pile-on top of each other... fighting and repeating the word:

"**I'LL BEAR HIS CHILD!!**"

Miroku grinned. He'd never been so pleased in his life. Seeing girls fighting for _him _made Miroku 'one' of the most happiest men alive.

'_Ah! The sight of beautiful women makes me so happy..." _he thought.

'_Think about it... at this rate I'll have more children to carry on this curse. If Naraku is still alive when I die, then one of them can begin a journey to destroy him... and-'_ a slight 'thud' interuppted his thoughts.

Sango had hit him on the head with her hiraikotsu... once again.

"Houshi-sama!" cried Sango, trying to hold back tears, she ran out of the inn crying, going into the forest.

Miroku escaped the wrath of the young women and went to find Sango, but before that he spotted Kagome.

"Ah! Kagome-sama, how've you been?" he asked.

"Um... sorry! I can't chat at the moment... I gotta find Sango, to apoligized." with that Miroku ran off to find Sango.

"I feel bad for Sango-chan... it's Miroku and his perverted habits..." muttered Kagome.

"Yeah."

"So tell me, Shippou-chan. Where _is _Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Oh. He left somewhere after he blew a gaskit." he sighed. "Inuyasha could be so stubborn at times."

"Yeah..." said Kagome. '_But he could be cute when he wants to be...'_

"I'm gonna go find him, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm going to go with you! For protection and all."

"Ok..."

The 2 set off into the forest to find Inuyasha.

Dranzy: That's the end of chapter 7 and I hope you like it. Um... please review!


	8. Returning

Dranzy: Here is chapter 8! I hope you like it. I got about 10 reviews for my last chapter and 38 reviews is the highest I've ever got!! grins

Thanks to:

Cool Cat 96: Thanks for your review!!

Pinayazngrl: Thank you for all of your reviews! I think it's funny when women argue over Miroku too!

FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly: Thank you!

Starfire77: Thanks alot!

Tansy: I hate Kikyou too! Thanks alot for you review! I'd say more but that would take too much space!

Wind Of Love: I'll continue writing, thanks!

: Thank you for your review!

Kagome2691: I'm glad that you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and... etc.

* * *

"Sango! Come back!" hollered Miroku, he had run after Sango into the middle of the forest.

"Leave me alone! I need... to be alone...!!!" she shouted as she covered her face with her hands.

"Gomen, Sango! Stop! Stop!" the houshi yelled.

At that moment Sango froze as she turned around, removing her hands from her face and staring at the monk.

"N-nani? What do you w-want?" she asked him.

"Um... listen Sango. Gomen nasai. (I'm really sorry) Can you please forgive me? Onegai? (Please)" he begged as the tajiya wiped her eyes.

"F-forgive you? Ha! Like I would ever-" Sango's eyes softened for a moment. "Fine... I-I forgive you..."

"I new you'd see it my way! By the way... why do you care so much if I'm with a women or not?" he questioned.

"Uh... um..." she was speechless. _'Houshi-sama is right. Why **do **I care if he's with other girls or not?'_

"Well, Sango? Maybe it's because..." he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because you have a little _something _for me..."

"Nani?! (What) Iie! (No) I-it's nothing like that! In fact... I don't know why I even care. Besides, once your married you'll probably break the hearts of hundreds of women. One by one you'll cheat on them." she said.

Miroku thought for a moment, then stood there dumbfounded. Sango looked up at the sky. It began to get darker. The moon appeared from behind the clouds and the light shone on both of them. Miroku advanced towards Sango. It sat down and patted the ground beside him. Signaling her to sit beside him. When she did so Miroku looked her straight in the eye.

"Sango..." he began.

"H-hai?" she blushed. _'What do I do? What to do?!?! Oh, I have to admit... he looks pretty cute when he's under the moonlight.'_

"Sango... you know what makes me happier than being surrounded by pretty, cute young women?" he asked.

"Iie. (No) What?"

"Being around _you. _"I don't know why but that's just it..." he chuckled.

"Y-you're not just saying that, are you?" she asked.

"Iie." he said as his hands slowly lowered down to her butt, and he gently patted it.

"Y-you _PERVERT_!!!" she screamed as she slapped Miroku which left a very unpleasant imprint on his face. She got up and stormed off, but not before softly saying

"Come back soon... don't stay out to long..."

"I will... okaasan. (mother)" he said grinning. Sango could help but laugh at his cheerful attitude.

_'Sango... It's not likely of her to give me orders like this...' _he thought as he got up and examined his right hand. _'It won't be to long before my kazanna sucks me up... I'd better find someone to bear my child soon...'_

Inuyasha?! Inuyasha?! INUYASHA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" both Shippou and Kagome shouted.

"Kaaaaaagomeeeeeee!! We've been searching for Inuyasha for minutes now!!!!" Shippou whined.

"Calm down, Shippou-chan!! We'll find him sooner or later!! Tell you what, if you continue to help me find Inuyasha... I'll give you from chocolate from my time!"

"You mean that yummy brown wood like thing?"

"Hai! And I'll give you ALOT!!" Kagome bribed as Shippou thought for a moment.

"OK! I'll continue! INUYASHA!!!!" Shippou yelled as he walked away.

**-BOOM-**

"Huh?!?! What was that???" asked Shippou as he hurried towards Kagome and hid behind her leg.

"I don't know, Shippou-chan..."

"BWAHEHEHEHE!!" came a loud voice.

"Nani?!?! (What)" shouted Shippou.

"BWAHEHEHEHE!!" it came again.

"Who's there?!" shouted Kagome.

"Me!" said the voice as it formed the shape of a youkai (demon).

"Give me the shards! And I will leave you in peace!!"

The youkai laughed as it picked up Kagome and held her in it's palm.

"Hey!! Leave Kagome alone!!" shouted Shippou as he turned into the pink ball thingy and tried to attack the demon using foxfire... but his attempt failed as he got shoved aside by the youkai's free arm.

The youkai looked Kagome straight in the eye.

"_You _have the shards, don't you?!" he asked. "Hand them over to me. NOW!"

"Iie! (no)"

"Hand them over unless... unless you want you friend there," he gestured his head towards Shippou. "...to be your friend no more! I'll kill him if it's what I have to do!!" he laughed.

"Onegai! (please) Don't hurt Shippou-chan!!" Kagome pleaded.

"Then you'll hand them over?"

"Iie! But- Shippou-chan..." Kagome shook her head. "Shippou-chan!" Kagome cried. "Can you turn into an arrow?"

"Huh? Hai! (yes)" he turned into an arrow as Kagome tried to reach him. As soon as she got it she quickly stabbed the youkai's chest. He roared in pain and dropped Kagome.

"Kagome!!" cried Shippou as he ran over to her side. "Daijoubu ka? (Are you alright?)"

"Hai. Daijoubu. (I'm alright or another word for daijobu ka)

"BWAHEHEHEHE!!!" laughed the demon as it pulled the arrow out of it's body and picked Kagome up (once again.)

"That hurt you know!! Now... how would you like to come back with me? I live in the forest and I could sure use a wife." he asked.

"Iie!"

"But this way your friend; Shippou is it, will not be harmed and you'll be carrying the shards for me. So you wouldn't _really _be handing them over now would you?"

"Demo... (but)"

"Don't start something. I know a way that you'll agree to come with me!" he said as he was about to grab Kagome shirt when something roared

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER, YOU KISAMA!! (bastard)"

"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha came running out from behind a tree. He pushed Kagome off of the demon and she fell onto the floor with a slight _'thud'_.

"Oi!" shouted Kagome with a vein popping out of her head as she shook her fist at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, wench!" he shouted as he and the demon fought head to head.

Inuyasha stabbed the youkai while the demon slashed at Inuyasha.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got?" he asked the youkai.

"Iie! I will never be defeated!" shouted the monster. "BWAHEHEHEHE!!"

Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"It's time to end this! Kaze no **Kizu**!!" he yelled as the demon shattered (sorta) into dust. A shard came flying out and Inuyasha caught it.

"Feh! Another piece to add to our collection."

(A/N: I sucked at that part. I'm not good at battle scenes... T.T)

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around.

"Kagome I-"

"Inuyasha..."

"Kag- what are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Uh..."

"Listen, Kagome... we're fine without you." he gave her sharp glance.

"D-doushite? (why) Inuyasha..." she leaped onto him and gave him a hug.

"K-Kagome?"

"INUYASHA!! I missed you!!" she let go of him.

"Kagome... between me and Kikyou... it's over... well, at least I think it is..."

It was silent...

"What do you mean?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Well..." he began

_(((Flashback)))_

_After Kagome returned home Inuyasha confronted Kikyou for a talk..._

_"Inuyasha, I can sense it. You want to talk to me about that Kagome girl... don't you?" Kikyou questioned._

_"Yes..." he replied._

_"I knew it." she glared at him. "Tell me, Inuyasha. What's going on between you and **her**."_

_"Nothings going on between us..."_

_"Good..." she smiled and asked softly "Inuyasha, will you go to hell with me? Then we can be together for eternity..."_

_"No, Kikyou... I can't..."_

_"Doushite, Inuyasha? Now since that bitch is gone--"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT. Y-YOU... WENCH!!!" he roared. _(A/N:Why a wench? Why not something bad?)

_"Inuyasha...?" she whisper. "So you're saying that you don't love me anymore?"_

_"I-iie... it's just that..."_

_"I understand Inuyasha... you love her more then me." she smiled. "If you wish for me to leave... then I will. As long as I know your happy... then I can rest in peace."_

_"Arigatou... _(thank you), _but remember... I'll remember you... always." he said._

_(((End of flashback)))_

"And that's what happened." he finished.

"Oh... I see. Inuyasha... I have something to tell you."

"Yea. And what's that?"

"There's this guy in my time. And I think that... he likes me."

"Really, now? What's is name?"

"Houjou..."

"H-Hobo?" is ears twitched.

"Iie. H-o-u-j-o-u."

"Oh..."

Nothing happened for the next 5 minutes.

"Hey, guys! Are you just gonna stand there?" Shippou came into the picture.

"No, Shippou-chan! Of course not!!" Kagome laughed. "It's getting late. Can we back to the inn? I have to go home soon and I have to do something before we leave."

"Fine." Inuyasha muttered. He kneeled down, Kagome and Shippou jumped on his back. He raced back to the in.

--10 mins. later--

"Smile everybody!" Kagome said.

Kagome took their pictures and said her goodbyes and she jumped down the well. Inuyasha pulled the tetsusaiga out of its sheath and put it back in.

"I'm gonna follow her. Hide when she's looking. To see what she's doing when she's not with us." he told them.

"So... your saying that your gonna spy on her?" asked Shippou.

"Well... it's none of your business."

"But you just--"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha opened the door, stepped out, walked in the middle of some trees and disappeared into the forest. He jumped into the well and climbed up.

He looked around for a moment.

_'Okay... now what do I do?' _he asked himself.

Dranzy: And that's the end of chapter 8. 9 will be coming soon! Please review this chapter if you liked it.


	9. You

Dranzy: Hiya! So how are you guys? Here is what I think... though I think readers have better things then to read about my thoughts. I think that when Suikotsu's hair is down he looks like Bankotsu. Don't you think? One more thought, Kouga, Bankotsu and Hiten look alike, ne? But Kouga and Hiten have piercing eyes and Bankotsu well... doesn't... Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with chapter 9 of this fic!!

Thanks to:

DemonDragon000- Thanks for the review!!!

Cool Cat 96- Thanks A LOT!!!

Mitor Jesus-Freak- I'm sorry if you got confused... but I hoped you liked it.

Starfire77- Thanks so much!!!

Pinayazngrl- Thanks for ALL of your reviews!!! Don't worry... they will confess! :)

INUS-GURL819- Thanks for the review!!!

Tansy- Heh-heh! Thanks for your review!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha in any way!!

* * *

Kagome entered the shrine.

"Oh! Your back!" her mother smiled.

"Okaasan (mother)!!" she ran up to her mom and hugged her.

"How was your _trip_?"

"OK."

"Good." she smiled. "Now help me set up the dinner table."

"Hai (yes)!!" she chirped as she raced to the table."

_'Gee, she sure seems happy..."_ thought a certain someone.

Inuyasha.

He had jumped onto a tree branch when Kagome entered the house.

"What's for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we didn't have much food in the house so I decided that we have to feed off Ramen for the rest of the week." she responded.

Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"R-Ramen? Did she say _RAMEN???_" he said to no one in particular. It was then he lost his balance and fell off the tree.

"What was that?" asked Souta who had just come into the room.

"I don't know. Kagome, dear. Can you go check what that was?" their mother asked.

"Okay..." she walked up to the window and looked up, down, right, left, then down again. When she saw a silver blob she quickly opened the window and screamed

"INUYASHA?!?!"

The others turned around from what they were doing and looked ran to the window.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs.Higurashi asked in surprise.

"Inuyasha!!!" Souta exclaimed happily.

"Inuyasha?!?!" Kagome shouted again.

"Inuyasha? When did he get here?" grandpa had come into the kitchen for dinner.

The others glared at him.

"N-nani (what)? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"You ruined the pattern, oji-san (grandpa)." said Souta in a dead voice.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." they sighed.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I came here to follow you. Is it so wrong? Anyways, I heard you mention Ramen so I got a little excited."

"Oh, really?" asked Mrs.Higurashi. "Why don't you join us, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah! It'd be like having a new member in the family!" Souta cheered.

"He-he..." Kagome sweatdropped at her families reaction.

**15 mins. later...**

"Wow, -slurp- this is really -slurp- good!!" Inuyasha mentioned while slurping the noodles... bundle by bundle.

"Well, y_ou_ seem to enjoying it." muttered Kagome.

**10 mins. later...**

"I'm going to sleep!" yelled Kagome.

"Okay! Oyasumi (good night!)" responded grandpa.

**Up in Kagome's bedroom...**

"Inuyasha, are you going to go back?" Kagome asked him.

"No, why?"

"Because you don't really have any reason to be here..." she said.

"But you seem to be so _happy _these days. So I wanna know why!"

"Go back Inuyasha!" she argued.

"Iie (no)!! I wanna stay!"

"Inuyasha!! OSUWARI (sit) !"

Inuyasha hit the floor with a **BAM**.

"Oi! What was that for?!?!"

"Just go BACK Inuyasha!"

"Ok, fine!" he said and jumped out of the window of her bedroom.

"Whew! Finally, he's gone." she sighed.

_'Feh! You think you can get rid of me that easily?'_ Inuyasha had landed on a tree, he hopped back into Kagome's room and looked over the sleeping figure. "Oyasumi, Kagome." he hopped back onto the tree and fell asleep.

* * *

Dranzy: The other day I went high... I claimed Hiten as my _'adopted'_ brother... please review!

P.S. Sorry it was so short!!


	10. There and back again

**Dranzy**: Here's chapter 10!! I hope you like it.

Newer Note: Sorry, schools hard work and... I've had a MAJOR writers block. Plus I have 2 projects due in a couple of days. Just to let you guys know, I started this chapter in August. But I couldn't think of anything! Rikki-sama and x-Rikku-x have been working really hard!

Thanks to:

Kagome2691- Thanks for the review!! :) And about Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru... I dunno, really... :

Jammies2000- You have a point there! ;) Thanks for your review!!

FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly- Thanks for the review.

Pinayazngrl- Bwahaha! Nya, thanks for your review!!

INUS-GURL819- Yes, I pity Inuyasha. Don't you? lol, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIING-

Kagome's alarm clock went off, she silenced it and grumbled as she got off her bed.

"Mornin'" she said to herself, she got up and went directly to the bathroom.

"Mornin." greeted Souta.

Kagome grabbed her toothbrush as she squeezed some toothpaste on it. She put it in her mouth and began to brush. As soon as her and Souta finished they both spit it out, rinsed, and then gargled. Souta headed downstairs as Kagome headed to her room. She took out her uniform and put it on, she took her homework and camera and put it in her backpack. Kagome went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good Morning, Kagome!" said her mother.

"Morning!" she grabbed a piece of toast, spread some jam on it and took a big bite out of it.

The things that happened yesterday made Kagome think.

_'To think, he'd get so excited over Ramen...'_ she thought.

Kagome looked at the time, got up, and put her dish in the sink. She reached for her backpack and left. Unexpectedly someone woke up and decided to follow her.

"What's she up to?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Kagome-chan!" shouted her friends, Kagome turned around.

"Oh, hi."

"Houjou-kun has been looking all over for you!"

"Houjou-kun... me?" she asked.

"Yep!" they replied.

"Probably wanted to ask you out again..."

_'H-Houjou? I'd like to see this guy.' _Inuyasha thought.

The girls headed towards the school with Inuyasha following behind them.

"Kagome!!" shouted a voice.

"Huh? Houjou-kun..." whispered Kagome.

"Kagome. I wanted to know if you'd like to go somewhere with me... you know, after school?" he asked.

"Uh-- after school..." she looked over to her backpack. "Uh... gomen, Houjou-kun. I'd love to but... I have to do something..."

_'Ha! Kagome rejected him! He's just like Kouga!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Oh... okay then. How about another time?"

"Another time...?" Kagome said.

_'Another time?!?!'_

"That'd be great!" smiled Kagome.

"Ok! Good. Ja, Kagome!" and with that he ran off.

"You REJECTED him, Kagome!!" cried Eri.

"Yeah. He _really _likes you!!" added Yuka.

"Hm... uh... we better get going to school!!" shouted Kagome and ran towards the highschool.

When Kagome got there her first subject of the day was History... and this time it was a subsitute... Nakamura-san.

"... The legends say that the Shikon no Tama (Shikon Jewel) would grant any wish. And even _one _shard in a youkai's body would make it invincible!!" he lectured. "Tonight's assignment is to figure out as much as you can about the Shikon no Tama, write a report about it and hand it in tomorrow!"

The class groaned. They weren't as thrilled as Kagome was.

"That's easy..." she said.

After a couple of hours school ended. Kagome walked out of the school gate.

"Kagome-chan, where are you going?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm going to develop my photos..."

"Oh, can I come?"

"Sure, but what about the others?"

"Well... why don't _you _just come along?"

"OK."

Inuyasha saw Kagome and Ayumi walk out of the school.

_'It's about time...'_

He followed them to a place called 'FujiFilm.'

"Where are they going?"

Kagome gave the roll of films to a man. Minutes later the man gave her back the film, except in a envelope with some photos. Ayumi asked if she could see them and Kagome handed them over.

"Who is this?" asked Ayumi, reffering to a picture of Kouga.

"Oh, him... he's a friend of mine... claims me his..."

"Really? He's kinda cute... but why is he wearing a _skirt_?"

"I dunno... he-he... it was our late Halloween party... yeah."

"Ooh..."

_'Nani? What's the wolf doing in the picture?'_

"And who are these people?" Ayumi handed Kagome the group picture.

"Those are my friends at the party."

"Ooh..."

"Well, I better get going. Ja ne, Ayumi-chan." she waved as she walked away.

"Ja! Kagome-chan!" she waved back.

Kagome headed back to her house and Inuyasha followed her.

-In the Sengoku Jidai...-

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Him? He left to find Kagome.

"Oh."

"And where's Houshi-sama?"

"In the hot springs, I think.

"Okay."

"What's for dinner?"

"I dunno, Kagome-chan usually did all the cooking..."

With Miroku...

"So... if Kagome-sama comes back... then we can continue our search for the kakeras (shards)... once we defeat Naraku... then my kazanna will disappear... I hope Inuyasha can get her back." he said to himself. "When it's over... I think I'll propose to someone..."

Back to the present...

When Kagome returned to the shrine she set foot inside her bedroom. And Inuyasha, of course, was on a near by tree.

_'Man, how long to I have to wait?' _Inuyasha thought. _'That's it, my patience has it's limits!!'_ Inuyasha hopped out of the tree and knocked on Kagome's window.

"Huh? Inuyasha?!?! I thought I told you to go back!" she screamed as she opened the window.

"You think that _I _would actually listen to _you_? Anyways, can you _please_ come back?"

"No."

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he heard that word.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanna spend some time in my era, OK?"

"No that is not ok."

"Can you just _please _let me be!! I want some time alone to you know!!" she yelled. "Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you... it's about Kouga-kun..."

"What is it?"

"He... um... sorta took advantage of me... _sorta_..."

"WHAT?!?! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!?! Did he... are you..."

"IIE (no)!!!" she slapped him then crossed her arms. "He hugged me."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Hugged you? I thought he was more capable of doing something else..."

"Oh... Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

Kagome walked up to him, and hugged him.

"Why do you care if Kouga-kun hugged me or not?"

"Um... er... cuz he said that he'd... rape you?"

Kagome stared at him blankly

"What?" she said stiffly.

"Um... never mind."

"Sure..."

"Er... yeah. Don't you think that the others are waiting for us? I mean, we should get back..." Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah, your right. Let me just get my stuff and I'll be there, where ever our meeting place is."

"Hm, ok. Meet me at the well at sundown tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

"Kay, later."

"Feh."

Kagome went home and packed. Getting ready to go back (yet again.)

**Dranzy**: Yes, I am well aware that this was a very crappy chapter. As many of you know... _Haru wa made tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de..._. That was stupid. Anyone here watched Fruits Basket/Furuba, whatever. You know the cow dude, Haru? Well in Rockman there's this guy with the same hair colour right? Well if he was in the show... would he turn into a skunk? I know that there is no such thing as a skunk in the Western or Chinese zodiac but you get my turf... don't you? I'll be updating soon. Later.


End file.
